


Heat

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gardens, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NSFW, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Earth hasn't been seen for hours. He only went to water the plants. Air paces the Ghoul suites worriedly until he finally decides to go out and find the little Ghoul. The Earth Ghoul is curled in the corner of the maze, whimpering and stinking of heat.





	Heat

The little drummer had been gone for hours. It was completely unusual for Earth to be gone for so long, being a little timid. The plants didn’t take four hours to water. The rest of the Ghouls were worried, but not as much as the tall pianist. He stood by the window, staring out into the settling darkness. Alpha grunted from the couch, tilting his masked face back to look at the tall Ghoul.  
“Air…Air!” He waved from the cushions. “Earth to planet Air!” The elder Ghoul scowled, looking over to the Fire Ghoul with a tilted head. Alpha sighed, blowing a breath out, “If you’re so worried go and look for him. I’m telling you he’s probably just got himself caught up stroking a squirrel or found something to sketch in that little book of his.” He shrugged, and Omega elbowed him in the ribs. Cursing, Alpha scooted away from Omega with a grumble, blue eyes glancing back to Air, who was already walking towards the door to their little common area. Water made a vague gesture to the other two guitarists, turning the tuning peg of his guitar as Air shut the door softly behind himself. Omega and Alpha just shook their heads with shrugs.

Air walked out of the chapel doors and into the cool night with his nose in the air. The Earth Ghoul’s scent was there, but clouded with pheromones, and Air rolled his eyes. He’d probably picked up some Sister of Sin. That was probably why he had been so long. Long legs made quick work of the distance as he followed the scent, tail bobbing behind him. An abandoned watering can showed a hurried escape, and Air frowned beneath his mask, looking around for signs of a scuffle. There was nothing but trodden grass and shoe prints. Picking up the watering can, Air looked at the lawn, dark eyes searching the plants as he followed the trail into the small decorative maze. The breeze blew the little Ghoul’s scent towards him and he turned a corner, hands running along the green trimmed leaves of the bushes. The scent was pungent now, and Air wrinkled his nose at the musk. It was probably rude to interrupt Earth’s little session with whatever Sister he had found, but he had to be sure he was safe.

The tall Ghoul turned around another corner and looked at the small Ghoul curled in the corner of the dead end. Earth peered up at him, mask against his belly, face flushed and tail snapping. Air placed the watering can down and sat on his knees, gently pulling the drummer out of the corner, checking him over for injuries. The sharp scent of heat hit Air and he pulled away a little, nose flooded with the heady smell. Earth whimpered as the Air Ghoul’s hands ran over his uniform.  
“Air? What are you doing out here?” Earth looked up at him through messy hair, short horns covered in mud and grass from where he had been grinding them into the dirt in the corner.  
“I came looking for you…You have been gone for four hours, Earth.” Air sighed, frowning down at the little Ghoul before tugging him into his arms, lifting him easily from the floor. Earth groaned softly. The pheromones kicked Air in the gut then. The heady scent of heat clogged his airways and he swallowed, clutching Earth closer, picking up the watering can as he began to navigate his way out of the hedges, Earth clutching his neck, sweating profusely.

Grumbling, Air adjusted the small Ghoul in his arms, the stench of the heat making him a little hot under the collar. He was far too old to be going into one himself, having much more control over his human form than the young Earth Ghoul.  
“Air.” He whispered into the Ghoul’s robes, horns rubbing muck and dirt into the shoulder as clawed hands pawed at the fabric. “Please…I can’t go back, not like this.” He whined into Air’s shoulder, the arrow head of his tail pressing over the large Ghoul’s thighs, wriggling impatiently. “I need something…” He purred quietly, claws getting caught in the Air Ghoul’s robes as he scented the neck in front of him softly.  
“Earth, no.” Air plucked the claws out of his uniform gently, pushing Earth away from him, “You are hyped on hormones. You need rest.” He placed a cold hand on Earth’s head and tutted at the feverish heat. Adjusting his hand around the Ghoul he sniffed again and cursed at the heavenly soft scent. Musky mixtures of flowers and grass. Blood rushed to his groin, but he tried to ignore it as he carried Earth past the pond and rose bushes.

Air grunted as he was snagged by curling rose vines, the plants weakly wrapping around his wrists. Earth whimpered into his neck again, scent tantalising as he looked up at him with big, sad blue eyes.  
“Pleaseeeee.” The vines squeezed at Air’s wrists through the course ritual robes. “I can’t stand it, not being in control of my fucking head.” He tapped claws against his temple and Air huffed at him.  
“Earth. Stop it.” The dark eyes gave him a dark look and the Earth Ghoul squirmed against him, tail curling around Air’s hand, pulling it back towards him.  
“I can’t.” The small Ghoul whined again, claws reaching to push Air’s mask askew, enough to reveal his lips. Earth chewed his bottom lip as Air went rigid, but didn’t stop him, his hot breaths fogging his own mask as claws dug in a little more on Earth in his grasp. “I want you Air…I have for so long and…I hoped I wouldn’t have to admit it when I was outta my mind but…” He managed to open the top buttons of Air’s collar and sighed softly, claws pressing against the cool skin before he licked at it gently, still feeling as though he was testing his luck, pressing to far for the Air Ghoul’s liking. “I just…I admire you a lot and I just need you.” Gentle hands pulled Air’s mask free, tossing it into the curling rose vines. 

The plant caught them as the Earth Ghoul ran his fingertips over the tanned skin of Air’s face. The glamour shifted like sand over his skin, revealing tall curling horns and deadly sharp claws. Air was large enough to almost cradle him like a child, and Earth tittered, hands wrapping around the horns reverently, feeling the structures before pulling the Air Ghoul’s dark shaggy hair. Air grunted, eyes blown wide as Earth petted him.  
“You are so handsome.” Earth purred into his neck, looking up at him with dark, large pupils.  
“So are you, little one.” Air knelt in the grass, placing Earth near the roses before wrapping a hand around the back of the smaller Ghoul’s neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The flowery scent overwhelmed him as he demanded entry into the little drummer’s mouth, tangling his slick pointed tongue with Earth’s. Earth purred softly, claws tugging the shaggy hair as he pushed himself up against Air.

Air felt the hardness of Earth’s erection press against him and growled. Earth startled slightly at the noise, feeling claws tighten around his hips as Air shifted forwards, butting his horns against Earth’s to get a good whiff of him. The scent was changing, becoming softer, but spiked when Air ran a palm over Earth’s groin. Earth groaned into the air as Air unfastened his trousers with a flick of his wrist, evidently having had some practice at the feat.  
“Air please. I need you.” Earth moaned into his ear, the older Ghoul only grumbling as he tugged the trousers down, flipping Earth onto his stomach, ass presented in the air like a good Ghoul.  
Air huffed softly, admiring the sight in front of him, before shaking his head to clear the heat scent a little, “Earth, slick…”He wiggled his fingers in front of Earth and the other Ghoul complied, quickly taking the fingers into his hand, slicking them with thick saliva, moaning obscenely. Air smacked his backside for the noises, “Shush now. Or I’ll leave you here in the roses…” He grumbled pulling his fingers away, kneading them against the entrance before sinking on finger inside, twisting it against the walls.

Whispery moans sounded on the air as the large Ghoul pushed three fingers in slowly, one by one, working Earth open. His fingers brushed against the prostate and Earth howled lewdly, head pressed into his arms as he pushed his hips backwards.  
“Fuck. Air…just put it in.” The pheromones from the little Ghoul only got thicker, and Air felt himself press against the front of his trousers as he caught another lung full of the musk. He pulled his fingers out, watching Earth rut into his own hands in protest before gripping the slender hips with one hand, his other undoing his own trousers and wriggling them down enough to release his cock. Earth looked back over his shoulder and bit his lip, worrying the flesh as air spat on his hand, desperately trying to make sure he wouldn’t hurt the little Ghoul. 

Dark and bright eyes met. Air tilted his head, hair flopping over his cheeks as he panted softly, in a silent question. Earth pushed his hips back and whined again. It was all the answered he needed. The taller Ghoul lined himself up before pushing forwards steadily. Earth butted his horns against the dirt again and groaned long into the grass, muscles burning a little, aching as Air stretched him open.”  
“You’re tight…fuck.” Air massaged soft circles into his hips for a while, waiting for him to stop panting before he moved, thrusting shallowly, enjoying the squeeze of Earth’s backside. Air leaned over to nip at the soft shoulder and hummed as he began to move in earnest, skin slapping together as they ground against one another. Their eyes flared bright with powers as they tittered and groaned into each other’s skin. Air pulled Earth’s head to the side for another wet, hot kiss, tongues tangling slickly.

“Air! Fuck I’m close,” Earth jolted in the grass as Air gave him another particularly hard thrust, grumbling over him. A clawed hand reached around, grazing over the tip of Earth’s dick, thumb pressing against the slit.  
“Are you going to come like a good little Ghoul?” He pumped Earth’s dick faster enjoying the little airy noises. Earth moaned loudly as he shot his hot seed over the grass and Air hummed softly, taking his hips to pound into him harder, huffing hot breaths over the Earth Ghoul’s neck before coming in his ass with a muted groan. They remained locked together for a little while, a cold breeze blowing over them making Earth shake a little more in the grass. Air drew out with as much care as he could, kissing softly down Earth’s spine as the little Ghoul slumped over, grinning back with mischievous blue eyes.

“That was good, Air.” Earth murmured, rolling onto his back, wincing at the pain from his backside. The Air Ghoul gently eased his own trousers up, tucking himself away before helping Earth right his own clothes. The little Ghoul stole kisses from Air as he pulled the underwear and trousers up, fixing the uniform before retrieving their masks.  
“I should think it was the best lay of your little life, Earth.” He grumbled, kissing the sweet-smelling Ghoul again. Gently he pushed the hair out of Earth’s face and smiled gently, before slipping their masks back in place and huffing as Earth pressed up against him again, sliding into his lap.  
“So soon? Earth you are needy.” He chuckled breathily and the other Ghoul whined, rutting against the thigh between his legs before he was slung over Air’s shoulder, “I’ll show you just how sore I can make you, little one.” He cracked Earth over the ass and strode back into the church with a grumble, both covered in the stink of heat pheromones.

Neither saw the pair of mismatched eyes watching them from the balcony, moustache twitching as he came over his hand, hushed moans falling from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Its a, its a, its a, Its a sinnnn. I am not sorry but I got to write what I wanted to today so here. I love these lads.


End file.
